Cholocate and Cherry
by Amanur
Summary: In this story, I mixed everything:drama, romance, horror, action and a bit of comedy…it is about Vincent Valentine x Lucrecia Crescent S2 "and in this moment she came out of the shelves. The weird beautiful garage girl"
1. Chapter 1 The first day –part 1

**Note: I do not own any character described here!**

**I've been thinking about this story for two months now (since I finished playing Dirge of Cerberus! ) \o/ and finely decided to writhe it. Well…yeah...I know it got too long my story…but wanted to write it anyway. Like I said it was all in my mind for two months…so I just wanted to pull it out of my system. :p**

**About the story…it is a continued story of ffVII first game...the advent children movie and Dirge of Cerberus…so yeah it contains some spoils.**

**And one more thing…I haven't played yet the of ffVII first game…I only watched the movied and played Dirge of Cerberus…so If I said any absurd thing about the story...please tell me…but remember…my story is not supposed to be a exactly replica of square's stories…so Yeah, I know I did changed a few information…**

**In this story, I mixed everything…drama, romance, horror, action and a bit of comedy…**

**There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;)**

**--- Chocolate and Cherry ---**

**---Chapter 1 - The first day (part 1)---**

It was my first day working at Shinra's, the most important company in the world. It was such a huge place…well, actually it was a complex; it had the main building in the center, which it was also the highest of the world, with a bunch of others little more insignificants building around it. And it just happened that I was going to work on the main one.

I was driving my red Porsche running like crazy trough the streets feeling very nervous about it...I still couldn't believe that I had been chosen between so many great candidates with all their knowledge and experiences on the field, while I had only my college projects and worked only for a stupid pharmacy development industry...doing nothing…but what the hell! Let it be!

I parked my car at Shinra's huge underground garage. There was like ten more floors down only for the employee's cars. I had to put my car in front of a small dirty old and white Renault that was incredibly bad placed, I just hope I leave before it's owner leaves, otherwise he will have to wait for me to get my car out of his way...anyway...I left my car there on the "best" spot I could find there and run to the elevator. I was told to get here at 7o'clock…no more no less. A incredibly beautiful long chocolate dark hair young lady was waiting too, she was carrying a lots of papers and a huge black bag on her left shoulder. I could not notice that she was wearing one of those white waistcoat generally used by doctors or chemists' guys...I remember when I had to use one of them in my third year at college… and how much I hated it!! I looked completely goofy...and all it did was getting in my way with those big sleeves…anyway, under that thing she had a black skirt covering her knees and a white blouse...yeah right, more white... I watched her stupid attempts to put her keys inside her bag, but all she did was to drop her papers all over the floor... I had to laugh. I heard some dirty word coming out oh her lips, so I helped her out collecting all those papers. She barely thank me…she was worried about something, I could tell. So the elevator opens the door and a guy sitting on small leather bench wearing a black uniform greets us:

– Good morning, welcome to Shinra's office! – he sounded so happy, I just couldn't understand why...what a boring job he had there! Anyway, after we said ours floors numbers, the elevator guy pressed the buttons on that big digital panel screen and closed the door. The elevator was so smooth that I couldn't tell if it was going up or if we were still at the garage... until the elevator opens the door again. I looked up and saw at the digital board that we were at 35º floor. The chocolate dark hair girl leaves and the guy with a happy smile said behind her:

-Have a nice day!

And the door was closed again. And it opens again on the next floor.

I left the elevator looking intrigued at the guy smiling at me saying the same thing he just said a second ago.

–yeah...you too! - I had to say it..."poor little guy… what kind of nice day he could possibly have there?" I thought to myself. And when I turned around I almost hit my face on a door made of a transparent glass. I had forgotten that thing…on my interview day I had actually hit it. It was actually fun seeing the others candidates hitting too.

So I saw the secretary on her desk right behind the glass door, pressing a button to open the door without moving her ass out of her comfortable chair.

When I got inside, she was focused on her computer screen typing something.

–Anh excuse me. I have an… -I got interrupted.

-Mister Valentine, welcome! Doctor Hojo will talk to you in a minute, you can sit over there and wait, there is water there and you can get a cup of coffee here. The bathroom is in the other hallway –the blonde little girl said pointing the finger everywhere on that floor. So I sat on a chair pointed by her next to her desk and two minutes later doctor Hojo showed up.

He got closer and gave me a hand shake.

–Good to see you again. Please follow me. –he said after the quickest shake I have ever seen..."great, I just got another disturbing boss"… It is funny how they all look great at the interview, but once the picked their pray, the true identity shows up. So I followed him…to the damm elevator again...and that annoying happy guy smiles… again.

–Which floor it will be gentleman.

-35º. -Doc Hojo said.

The door was closed, and the door was opened, just as quickly as the stupid shaking hand was. And I just couldn't believe that he said again "have a nice day"!

Doctor Hojo passed his keycard on those electronics lock to open the transparent door.

Another blond girl was behind a desk just as equal as the one on the upper floor. If she hadn't such a different face, I would think the elevator was broken.

-Good morning doctor Hojo. –she said as typing something on her computer, she didn't even look at us!

-Good morning Irene, is doctor Crescent here yet? –he asked.

-Yes.

-Thanks.- and he leads me to a hall full of doors. It looked like a labyrinth…a dangerous one. Each door had one of those electronics locks too. I wondered if this Crescent doctor could be that girl from the garage, since she stopped at this floor too, but I guess she was too young to be called doctor already, she must be a trainee like I've just become. And then we stopped at a door number 35.2658. Doctor Hojo knocked tree times and opened it. And we entered.

On the right side of the room there were tree computers, one posted beside the other. Going more for the right, there was a big table full of books, papers and some bottles of some chemical substances. The table was surrounded by chairs, like a meeting table, and standing behind it, was a big white board filled with complicated numbers and annotations. On the left side of that room was the creepiest thing I've seen… a big machine, which looks like a capsule made of glass and it was empty. It looked like a torture machine. Standing at its side, there was a huge computer and his huge screen glued on the wall. And right in front of the door was like ten halls of shelves full of books and folders. At the end of one of them I could see someone else's shadow, with a book on his hands. So doctor Hojo started talking.

-So… mister Valentine, about your job here, like I said in your interview, we are developing a big research called Jenova Project which doctor Crescent is my assistant and the second author of the this project. –and in this moment she came out of the shelves. The weird beautiful garage girl. –she will tell everything you need to know about it later… Doctor Crescent, here is your assistant, mister Valentine. – he continued introducing us.

I raised my hand to greet her, and she did the same.

–Nice to meet you...didn't we met before? – I felt the cold glare doctor Hojo gave me wondering how did we met before.

–Ah...at the garage, a few minutes ago…I helped you with your papers on the floor... –I answered politely.

-Oh...that's right!

It was weird, doctor Hojo relaxed after her reply.

-Anyway… -he was saying. -…the rules are, you must get here at 7:00 o'clock, before doctor Crescent. You will also be in charge of the room's organization, you must help her with her tests and documents, checking and delivering them to me. Will be responsible to close the room, making sure everything on is off...you have to use the waistcoat that doctor Crescent will give you later…be extremely careful with the chemical substances around here...do not touch anything, unless she asks you to. You have an hour for lunch from 12 to 13pm, Irene will give you the instructions to get at the Shinra's restaurant, and then you can have a 20 minutes break at 16pm, and leave at 18pm. You have to do everything she asks, she will be your main boss but I might interfere in a few subjects as well. You will receive an entrance card from Irene to have access to this floor and the upper floor where my office is. You will also be in charge of cleaning the board and the table; she will show you where the appropriated products to clean are kept. And never ever, forget to lock the door. This project is top secret, you will have to assign a silence commitment contract with Irene still today, as a way for us to make sure you won't open your mouth to anyone ever… the fine is writing on the contract. You have the right to refuse to assign it...and leave until the end of this day.-

After hearing my death sentences silently with a deep will of running away from that torture, he still said...smiling:

-Do you have any questions mister Valentine?

-No sir! –I simply said. There was no way I would accept to be in such a horrible place like that...I really prefer to continue working on that stupid little pharmacy company I was working before...the wage was nothing compared to what Shinra's was offering me, but the hell with that...I still have my pride to keep!

-Well, then...I leave the rest with you doctor Crescent! –he said leaving the room. I looked at her, and she was full of papers again...great, now I have more to listen...what a waste of time. I thought. She dropped those papers on the table.

-Ok, mister Valentine...forget everything he just said! –I felt a shock cross my brain. What the hell?? I heard all that for nothing??? Unbelievable! And now what? She had new rules?? Which one did I had to follow…eeaahh...what ever, I was definitely not going step a foot in this place anymore anyway. But then she gave me a cute smile...it made me feel even more scared. What evil plan was she keeping in that mind??

----

Want to know what is she keeping in her mind??? Read the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2 The first day –part 2

**Note: I do not own any character described here!**

**I've been thinking about this story for two months now (since I finished playing Dirge of Cerberus! ) \o/ and finely decided to writhe it. Well…yeah...I know it got too long my story…but wanted to write it anyway. Like I said it was all in my mind for two months…so I just wanted to pull it out of my system. :p**

**About the story…it is a continued story of ffVII first game...the advent children movie and Dirge of Cerberus…so yeah it contains some spoils.**

**And one more thing…I haven't played yet the of ffVII first game…I only watched the movied and played Dirge of Cerberus…so If I said any absurd thing about the story...please tell me…but remember…my story is not supposed to be a exactly replica of square's stories…so Yeah, I know I did changed a few information…**

**In this story, I mixed everything…drama, romance, horror, action and a bit of comedy…**

**There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;)**

**---**** Chocolate and Cherry****---**

**---Chapter 2 - The first day (part 2)---**

And she continued talking.

-You don't have to be here at 7oclock, if you don't get here after 10 I'm ok with it...I mean, I don't get here before that…except today… so there is no reason for you to be here...and you don't have to lunch at 12, you can go any time you want, the restaurant opens at 7 and closes at 18, so don't worry about it! And it's ok if you take 2 hours to eat...since you don't take longer then 3..and you can have your break any time you want for an hour…I mean, even he needs a break right? Just don't forget to come back ok? –she said smiling at me...and suddenly I realized that smile wasn't so scary as I thought before. - ...thou you do have do use the waistcoat, so you won't get your clothes damaged, you know. –she just ruined everything! -..and the rest we can work out later. Do you have any questions?

-No...boss!

-Oh...you can call me Lucrecia.

-Vincent. –I said.

-Ok…Vincent...I really hope we can get along! –I just smiled back.

She took a look at her watch and said:

-Well mister Valen…Vincent..-she corrected herself. -…did you had your breakfast already?

-Ahn…actually…I didn't.

-Ok then, me neither, shall we? –she asked me leading to the door.

Passing by the secretary Irene, she said:

-We will be right back Irene, If doctor Hojo ask for us just tell him…that. –and she gave me a blink with he little cute chocolate right eye.

And we were inside the elevator. The happy guy was now with phones on his ears listening something; thank goodness the volume was low. I really didn't want to know what kind of crap he used to listen. The elevator opened at the 10º floor. And again she had to pass her keycard. I got surprised. The whole giant floor was occupied by the restaurant. There were so many tables and chairs.

-I don't believe it! –I let it slip my mouth out loud, when I noticed that it looked like they were divided into several little groups.

-What? –she asked.

-Is there…some kind of…charge divisory for eating here??? –I really can't believe it!

-Oh...that…yeah…I know...it is incredibly stupid, but when I got here, a few years ago, it was already like that…so I can't tell you why or who was the idiot that invented that rule. – she said as getting a cup from a pile and going direct to a coffee machine. I just follow her example, but instead of coffee I took an iced tea.

-…but no worries, we can take our breakfast in our office…actually I always take my breakfast there…but you can have it where ever you want to…at home, or here…it's up to you!

-Ok! – was all I could answer. I was still trying to assimilate the fact that there were this many presumptuous people inside this building, that weren't capable to change that ridiculous rule.

So after taking a couple of fruits and cookies in a paper bag we took the elevator.

In the office, I helped her to organize the papers and the books on the long table so we could eat. She set beside me.

-You know...about doctor Hojo… he is not a bad guy…he is just a little demanding…

-A little hã?!

-Hm...well… ok, a lot…a lot demanding and perfectionist …but he can smile…

-Really?

-Yes…I mean…I saw it…once… -we look to each other and started to laugh.

-So…Vincent…from what college you come from?

- From Hinode University.

-Really???…so you are a genius! I guess that is why Hojo choose you.

-… -I just didn't said anything, I mean I remember pretty well seeing like…at least 10 of my colleagues from my college on the interview day, and I was quiet sure they were much better then I was…but I was actually enjoying doctor Crescent, I was feeling that we could get along…so I just decided not mention that, so she wouldn't be disappointed with me… maybe I should stay here, maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

So we ate the rest of our breakfast silently, and when we were done, she got up and took the pile of papers she had when I first came in with doctor Mojo…sorry, Hojo.

-Here. Now I want you to go home and read these. –she said delivering that giant pile of papers, from far away it didn't look that bad. -…there you will find everything you need to know about the project, so…I want you to go home, and read it all, make notes of what ever you need, and write you doubts, I'll give you two weeks for that, so you can just come back after reading it all, and then we see.

-Ok.

She went to her computer desk and took her keys out of her bag.

-Come, there is a folder I left in my car that I want you to take with you…it has a few tests we made…I think you should take a look at it too.

After we left the office Irene called me.

-Mister Valentine, you need to assign these papers, please.

-Oh, right, I almost forgot…so...I should ask you…are you willing to stay or not? –I looked at that sweet little face, and my brain couldn't think of a "no" as an answer. -…well, I know it's not really fair to make you decide it now before you even know what are you about to actually face ahead…but look at the bright side…you are being really good paid, working for the best industry of the world and just making research…it could have been worst, right? –what a kind smile she has…

-…yeah…it could… - I just couldn't stop looking at her.

So after I assigned the thousand of contracts that little blond woman gave to me, I felt my hand heavy…of guilty and fear.

-Let's go? –said doctor Cresc…Lucrecia, shining the end of the tunnel.

-Sure. – and there we were, inside the elevator with the happy guy asking "which floor it will be, lady and gentleman"…argh!

-The third floor of the garage, please. –she asked.

-Oh great, my car is parked there too! – I said holding the bunch of papers she passed me to read. Good thing! So I can just put them inside my car right away, because my arm was already in pain.

We left the elevator talking about the project, she was explaining to me a few things about a thesis she made and the tests we were going for, as we walk. Suddenly she interrupts herself, scaring me with that angry tone:

-Oh this is great!!! Now who is the preppy son of bitch that blocked my way out!!! Just because he has a Porsche he thinks he is better then anyone so he can just park his beautiful red car anywhere he wants!!! This is just unbe…- but she was interrupted by the two bips unlocking the red Porsche's door.

-Sorry! - I said opening it. I can't believe that thing had to be my boss's car. So I got inside and removed it from her way, from inside my car I saw her impressive mad face. "Shit, I made the woman angry!"

-Anh…can I ask you…what are you doing here? –she approached me asking.

-Excuse me?

-I mean...I thought rich young mamas boys were only interested in parties, girls, alcohol, drugs… "living la vida loca"! – yeah she was really pissed.

-Heheh...well...ahn… I am not like that…at all.

-Oh really??

-I'm here, don't am I?

-A-ham...

-I'm telling you.

-Okey, I just hope you don't waste my time with you, boy! –she said as heading back to her car. She picked up a black folder and came back to give it to me.

-Here…- she practically threw that thing in my face. -… now you can just go home and do your homework…mister…responsible boy! –I felt the sarcasm on her tone crossing my head.

-Yes I will! –I said firmly.

So I went home, full of papers to read.

---

Note: I mentioned a "Hinode University"…well I took that name from a Japanese satellite. It was supposed to be the most difficult University to get an entrance.


	3. Chapter 3 Vincent, the best

**Note: I do not own any character described here!**

**I've been thinking about this story for two months now (since I finished playing Dirge of Cerberus! ) \o/ and finely decided to writhe it. Well…yeah...I know it got too long my story…but wanted to write it anyway. Like I said it was all in my mind for two months…so I just wanted to pull it out of my system. :p**

**About the story…it is a continued story of ffVII first game...the advent children movie and Dirge of Cerberus…so yeah it contains some spoils.**

**And one more thing…I haven't played yet the of ffVII first game…I only watched the movie and played Dirge of Cerberus…so If I said any absurd thing about the story...please tell me…but remember…my story is not supposed to be a exactly replica of square's stories…so Yeah, I know I did changed a few information…**

**In this story, I mixed everything…drama, romance, horror, action and a bit of comedy…**

**There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;)**

**---Chocolate and Cherry---**

**---Chapter 3 – Vincent, the best---**

There was 4 days left to my dead line ends…I was impressed by myself. Or she gave me a really long term, or I was really fast at reading…or maybe because I was up at 9am reading until 6am during these days…anyway, I made reading it before, and to show my pride to that sarcasm of hers, I decided to get there before the dead line. And to make a bigger surprise, I was getting at the office at 7oclock, I would clean up that stupid mess out of that table, even clean the floor, I would bring her breakfast, and let my notes alphabetically organized at her desk, because, yes, I put a beautiful titles on each one of them, so when she gets there, she just would have to say: "Vincent, you are the best"…oh yeah!

And there I was…at 9 o'clock I had everything placed and clean, her fruits already waiting to be eaten and her coffee to be drunk.

I was reviewing my files when she got inside an hour later.

-Mornig! –I said standing up.

-Vincent? What are you doing here? Didn't I give you two weeks?

-Yes, but I finished reading last night, so I came earlier. –and I gave her a little smile to finish my beautiful sentence.

-Oh…that is great! –she said placing her huge bag on the table, which I notice her surprise expression after realizing I had organized every thing.

-I brought your breakfast!

-Thank you very much mister!

-No problem!

-Ahn…I guess I should apologize to you…

-What? About what? –I played innocent.

-Well… you know... I think I might have called you preppy… sun of…well, you know.

-Oh…I didn't heard it! –I lied…of course I heard it, I was standing right beside her, but the fact is, that I didn't care about that…I was used to it…I was really more affected by that other sarcastic comment she made that same day.

-Oh…well, I'm sorry anyway.

-Ok.

She set to drink her coffee.

-Did you eat already?

-Yeah…I got here early, so…

-Ok. –she got up holding her cup of coffee and went to sit by her desk. She started typing something when she asked:

-So, how was your reading?

-Ahn… well, simply saying… you probably already know that, but... I think it is huge… and it is going to be troublesome, but totally worth it working on that…thou I found some flaws on the third test with Omega, which it is probably why you couldn't find a final result yet.

-What? –she interrupted me, interrupting herself from typing what ever she was typing on that computer. So I searched for the papers where that test was written to show her.

-Here… you mixed the substance-X with the C…but they are not compatible, because their formula are made of completely different kind of element, so there's no way it would work, but if you try mixing the X with this one instead…it might work, because they are compatible, their DNA completes each other.. –I was explaining to her as she was paying attention to my words trying to understand. Soon as I done talking she grabbed the paper and turned herself to her computer again, I could see her opening the file with that test, and another program to help solving it. I took the other computer's chair besides her and set to carefully look at what she was doing.

We spend the rest of the week trying to solve it…and that damn test was all I could think about, I had to be right…I was 99,9% of sure… damn you 0,1%, that couldn't let me relax!!!

It was Friday 22pm, there were probably only the guards on those 260 floors building. We had spent the last few days working until late because of that test. And now, finely all we had to do was pressing one single button to finish the experiment and find out the result. If I was right or not.

-Vincent…I'm scared.

-Why? –I asked intrigued.

-What do you mean, why? I thought you have read those papers… do you have any idea if it works??? It is going to change half of my theory. I thought this was impossible!!!... I made that test in my last year in college…I've been working believing it was impossible for five years now!!! Five long years, without resting…this became my life!

-I…I didn't know that. –well, I guess now I know why she acts kind of crazy some times.

-I just can't believe I have never thought about that!!! Vincent, I'm really glad you are here; I really owe you apologies for not believing in you. –I could tell she was really glad, and for some reason I couldn't feel good about myself right now.

-Let's press it together. –she suggested.

-Sure. –if I was going to be a part of that, I felt like I should do the whole job as her partner.

-Are you hungry? –she suddenly asks me.

-What? Anh…I guess.

-Great, so if it works, I am going to take you out for dinner!!

-Well… then if it is wrong…I'll take you out for dinner...how about that?

She gave me that beautiful smile approving it.

-Ok then...let's do it!

Her soft left hand held my right heavy hand, and with our indicator's fingers raised, we pressed the "enter" button looking to each other.

-We look on 3…1…2…3 –so we both turn our faces to the screen.

I could feel her little hand shaking because we were still holding hands.

-Remember to breathe! –I said.

-O my God! It…it worked…Vincent….it worked!

-Yep. –I was just impressed as she was…I guess I actually didn't thought it really would.

She let go of my hand and got up from the chair, but without taking the eyes from the screen. She was still nervous; maybe even more then was before.

-Ok…- I got up too, and saved the file on her pen drive. Then I turned off the screen and grabbed her bag. I took off my waistcoat, and then I took hers and placed them on one of those thirty chairs. I held her shoulders making her turn around to the door. -…now take me to eat! –I realized she was getting pale. I thought she was about to collapse or something. But I guess that was understandable, since she hasn't eaten properly those days.

So we left the floor after locking everything.

The happy guy wasn't there anymore, so I did his job pressing the button.

She was quiet, still assimilating the whole thing.

After we left the elevator, I lead her to my car.

-What are you doing?? –she "woke up".

-I'm taking us to eat.

-I thought I said **I** was taking us to eat if it worked!

-Oh, you are still paying for it! –I said sarcastically.

-No… we are going on **my** car. - she said going towards that dirty thing on the other side of the garage.

-At least let me drive it!

-What ever. –"what?" I thought. -So… you have a problem with my car?? –I just had to ask.

-No... It is…pretty.

-That is not convincing.

-Sure. –I decided not to go further on that conversation; she wasn't on her best sense anyway.

So after we set on our seats she passed me the keys from her bag.

-So…where are we going, boss? –I asked turning on the motor.


	4. Chapter 4 The dinner

**Note: I do not own any character described here!**

**I've been thinking about this story for two months now (since I finished playing Dirge of Cerberus! ) \o/ and finely decided to writhe it. Well…yeah...I know it got too long my story…but wanted to write it anyway. Like I said it was all in my mind for two months…so I just wanted to pull it out of my system. :p**

**About the story…it is a continued story of ffVII first game...the advent children movie and Dirge of Cerberus…so yeah it contains some spoils.**

**And one more thing…I haven't played yet the of ffVII first game…I only watched the movie and played Dirge of Cerberus…so If I said any absurd thing about the story...please tell me…but remember…my story is not supposed to be a exactly replica of square's stories…so Yeah, I know I did changed a few information…**

**In this story, I mixed everything…drama, romance, horror, action and a bit of comedy…**

**There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;)**

**---Chocolate and Cherry---**

**---Chapter 4 – The dinner---**

…

-So…where are we going, boss? –I asked turning on the motor.

-I don't know…what do you feel like eating??

-Ahn…I could eat anything!

-Hmm…Chinese?

-Ahn…no!

-Thai?

-No.

-Brazilian?

-Hmm... no.

-Greek?

-Not really.

-Pizza?

-Noup.

-Soup?

-Nooo.

-Hot-dog?

-What? No!

-Cookies?

I turned off the car, and stared her.

-Ok, now you are just mocking me!

-You don't even like cookies?? What is wrong with them??

-For dinner???

-Well…so your "everything" means nothing!

-Ok…sorry! I guess I'm not to eat everything.

-Yeah…I figured. So...what are we going to do??? I wanted to celebrate. –she said sounding gloomy.

And so I had an idea. I turned on the motor again, and drive out the complex.

There were a few cars on the streets. We saw two or 3 people passing by us.

-Where are you taking us?

-You will see.

15 minutes later I parked the car in front of my building. That building was too luxurious for my taste, but what could I do, I lived there since I remember myself as a human being… and I got used to it.

-Where the hell are we?

-Relax! I am a great cook! I promise you, you won't regret it!

-Oh, no Vincent…

-Com'on.

So we got inside the building, the old door-man was almost sleeping, but he got the elevator for us.

-Good night sir. –he said after taking a look at Lucrecia with a… different smile, I should say.

-Good night Joel.

I pressed the button, and a minute later we were on 16º floor. I took the keys out of my pocket and opened the door.

-Make yourself at home.

She got inside, took her shoes off and set on the sofa. She hasn't said anything since we got inside the building.

-Ok…so…I'll go make us something. –that was getting awkward, she didn't looked happy.

-U-hum.

I took a long breath, and went to the kitchen.

My kitchen had an open wall, so I could see her perfectly. She stood set there looking at her feet. "Great"!

So I started looking for what to do, when suddenly I found it. Italian!!! That is what I wanted and she didn't mention.

I was almost finishing cooking when I realized she wasn't seated anymore. She was looking the pictures of my family over my fireplace.

I took the plates, forks and knives to settle the dinner table.

-It smells good. –she said coming to help me.

-Thanks. Like I said, you won't regret it. –she smiled.

-I made Capeletti à la Sicilian...oh I should have asked you if you like Italian food... -I don't.. -No way! –damn, I ruined everything. -hahah, I'm kiddin. -Oh….haha…ahm… then, sit, sit. –I said pulling the chair for her. -Thanks. Then I went to get the wine and cups, so we started eating. -This is really good. How did you learn to cook? -My uncle. He loves cooking.

-Hmm.

We finished eating without saying anything else to each other. I cleaned the table, and she went sit on the sofa again with her glass of wine, and then I did the same.

She begin talking about some stupid random things that she saw or read, but they were basically related to work.

Time passed really fast, because when I looked at my watch again it was already 3am. She saw me looking the time, and she thought I wanted her to go home… when I actually didn't... It was a boring subject, but I was having fun listening her subtly mocking the secretary, the elevator guy, and some others people I still haven't met. It was almost like she didn't want me to understand what she was saying. I was hypnotized by that really interesting way of speaking… with those words she used to speak of them like that, so delicate and very offensive at same... and we were both laughing.

She got up.

-Well, I guess I should go. Thanks for the dinner. –when she gave the first step to the door way, she unbalanced almost going to the floor.

-Wow. –I held her. What a great perfume she has. -…I'll take you home.

-Ahn...thanks…and sorry. –she said.

So I took the keys, and when I opened the door my stupid neighbor showed with a couple of dvds on her hand. I kind of felt really embarrassed since she was wearing almost nothing… a micro shorts and…a micro blouse. She always dresses like that when she comes to see me, always so late, when I am about to sleep. But I was used to it…I just got afraid of what Lucrecia would think about it. I didn't wanted to her think that I was seeing sluts. I was so not that kind of man.

-Hi Vincent…do you wanna… -she interrupted herself when she noticed Lucrecia hanging on my shoulder.

-Sorry Miaky…I'm leaving now. –she looked again at Lucrecia as she didn't liked of what she was seeing…well, I knew she was hitting on me since we were kids, but I never really care about her…and she knew that.

-Ok…I'll wait for you. –and she got inside as she always did…uninvited.

-What ever…-I said leading Lucrecia to the elevator and soon we were out, inside in the car again.

-You still remember where your home is, right? –when I looked at her, I realize she was getting pale.

After giving me the instructions I ran as fast as I could…I mean… as this car could.

-So…who is the pretty blond girl? –she asked on the way.

-A stupid childhood friend.

-Hmmm... Are you dating her?

-Hell no!

-Why not? She is gorgeous.

-Because…she is stupid…and shallow… and… I don't think she has a brain inside that head. –and I mean it!

-Hahaha… poor girl… but I think she was interested on you.

-In her dreams only…

-Hmmm…so…what kind of woman do you like?

-What?? Ahn…I don't know…

-Blond, brunet, red head...pink, green, orange head?

-What? Hahah…ahn…brunet, I guess.

-Hmm... Why?

-Aaahhh… I don't **know**…they are not so obvious, they… there is something mysterious about them that makes me want to figure what it is, you know… and they have brain…they can talk, about interesting things… I mean, at least most of them, of course!

-Hm.

-What about you, boss? –I asked interested. -… please tell me it is not like doctor Hojo!!!

-Hehehe…I don't know…I guess brunet guys too…maybe the same reason as you do…

I looked at her she was looking up the sky through the window.

20 minutes later I stopped the car in front of an old small building.


	5. Chapter 5 Her apartment

**Note: I do not own any character described here!**

**I've been thinking about this story for two months now (since I finished playing Dirge of Cerberus! ) \o/ and finely decided to writhe it. Well…yeah...I know it got too long my story…but wanted to write it anyway. Like I said it was all in my mind for two months…so I just wanted to pull it out of my system. :p**

**About the story…it is a continued story of ffVII first game...the advent children movie and Dirge of Cerberus…so yeah it contains some spoils.**

**And one more thing…I haven't played yet the of ffVII first game…I only watched the movie and played Dirge of Cerberus…so If I said any absurd thing about the story...please tell me…but remember…my story is not supposed to be a exactly replica of square's stories…so Yeah, I know I did changed a few information…**

**In this story, I mixed everything…drama, romance, horror, action and a bit of comedy…**

**There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;)**

**---Chocolate and Cherry---**

**---Chapter 5 –Her apartment ---**

…

20 minutes later I stopped the car in front of an old small building.

I put her left arm around my shoulders to help her walk, and when I was about to turn the doorknob a fat red head old woman, about 50 years old opened it.

-Oh my God, what happened to her?? I was getting worried she didn't got home until now!!! –she said grabbing the right arm to help.

-I'm ok miss Aya…I'm just a bit dizzy. –Lucrecia said smiling at her.

-Ohh… good lord… and drunk!!! –she said after feeling her alcoholic breath, but then she took a good look at me and then said… with a big smile:

-You naughty girl!!!! So that is what you were doing… and I was worried!!! Hahaha.

-What?? No!!! That is not…-Lucrecia got so blushed that I could say she got tan, as she was trying to explain it, but she got interrupted by the crazy old lady.

-Ohhh don't worry, I won't tell anyone… if you left some for me later! –Oh boy! And she blinked at me. I just had to laugh of that situation!

So miss Aya helped us to get to the elevator.

-Good night kids!!! –she said in a presumptuous tone with a big happy smile.

-Good night miss Aya! –I smiled her back. I was actually enjoying, especially after seeing Lucrecia's angry blushed face.

Soon as the elevator moves up to the 6º floor she said:

-Great, now she is going to pick on me for the rest of my life… and why didn't you say anything???? –she punched my shoulder.

-I... I don't know… -I faked being confused.

The elevator opened and she pointed me to the apartment number 606. She took the keys out of her bag and opened the door when we got there.

-Man…you are really messy!!! –I said surprised looking at her apartment. There were boxes all over the place, and books and things over the couch.

-I just moved here your moron…can't you see? –she said letting go of my shoulder.

So I took a better look and realized that there were no portraits on the wall or anywhere else, there was no table and the tv was still inside the box.

Suddenly I heard the sound of her throwing up.

-Lucrecia? –I closed the door and went to the bathroom; she had her head down to the toilet. I held her silken soft long hair, so it wouldn't get dirty.

-Do you want me to get you something? Water? Tea?

She said "no" with her head and throw up again.

-There goes my Italian... –I heard her laughing.

Then I help her to clean herself, and go to bed.

Her bed had some boxes over it, so I put them on a small spot I found on that floor full of boxes.

Soon as she laid she fell asleep.

I piled the boxes on the floor that were over an armchair so I could sit on. I was thinking on spend the night there in case she needs me, but when I sat, I realized I really wasn't sleepy. So I decided to settle that place. I closed her door room so she won't wake up with the noises.

---

I fell asleep on her living room's couch, when I head her room's door complaining when she opened.

-The door…must… to fix… the door. –I babbled getting up sleepy. I scratched my face and looked at her. She was stoned.

-What happened? Are you alright? Need to throw up again? –I asked worried.

-What have you done here??

-What? Oh…I...hope you don't mind…I couldn't sleep, so I decide to arrange your living room...and kitchen…and bathroom.

I had placed the books on her shelves; put the portraits on the walls. Swept the floor, took off the dust out of the furniture, I even mount her dinner table that still was inside the fabric box, and some cabinet's wall.

-Oh...Vincent…you didn't have to do this!

-I know… I just...couldn't stand that mess.

-Well…thank you very much…I just had no idea when would I be able to fix this place… -she said going to the kitchen -…can I ask where are all those boxes??

-Oh…miss Aya helped me putting them out side…with a big smile on her face. –I said very proudly.

- I bet she did…

-You seams very close to each other for someone who just moved in. –I said.

-Ah…I actually lived here before...when I was in college… she already worked here. –she said preparing some coffee.

-Hmm... -She throws me an apple and I took a bite.

-So…how are you feeling… you head I mean.

-It aches.

-I can imagine… you drunk a lot.

-Yeah…

-Don't you have any pills? A pain killer?

-No…I don't usually drink.

-Hmm…want me to get you some?

-No, I am fine.- she said sitting on the couch with her cup of coffee. –if you want you can have some coffee there.

-I don't drink coffee.

-Oh...I guess I have tea too…and some juice on the fridge.

-I'm ok…I should get going anyway. –I said taking my suit and my tie from a chair that I took off to clean the apartment.

-Oh... please, at least let me make you some lunch to thank you! You made a incredible dinner last… which you shouldn't, since **I** was the one who would take you to dinner… you drove me home, fixed my place…saw me throw up…at least let me do this! –so she hold my hand to not let me go.

---

She made a simple and yet terrible food. It had no salt, no seasoning and it was gluing in my tongue. And all she did was rice, beans and burned steaks with some salad.

-Hmm…I have to say boss…you are an incredible terrible chef. –I said taking more from my plate.

-…sorry…I know…I'm going throw up again later you know.

-I'm pretty sure you are.

After we ate, I helped her washing the dishes. And then she went bed again.

-Well...I should going now…do you think you can fix your room later? Or want me to help? –I asked looking the boxes from the door.

-No!!! Go away!!! You've done enough already Vincent. Thank you, thank you, thank you, so much for everything. –so she gave me that smile that I love so much. -…now go! Shoosh! –she said gesticulating for me to leave.

-Ok...bye boss.

-Bye Vincent…I'll see you on Monday.

When I left the elevator, I was holding my suit over my shoulder, and left my tie loose around my neck. Miss Aya said:

-Ooohh... the night must have been great, right sugar? You look tired!!! –she said with a really big smile.

-Good bye miss Aya! –I said smiling as opening the door way.

-Good bye candy!

So the rest of my weekend was boring, watching tv. I should had asked Lucrecia's phone number and given mine to her. I was getting anxious to know about her… if she got better or not. I thought going over there again to know about it, but I decided not to. I didn't know what she would think if I appeared there unannounced…and plus miss Aya could take care of her if she needs.


	6. Chapter 6 The punishment

**Note: I do not own any character described here!**

**I've been thinking about this story for two months now (since I finished playing Dirge of Cerberus! ) \o/ and finely decided to writhe it. Well…yeah...I know it got too long my story…but wanted to write it anyway. Like I said it was all in my mind for two months…so I just wanted to pull it out of my system. :p**

**About the story…it is a continued story of ffVII first game...the advent children movie and Dirge of Cerberus…so yeah it contains some spoils.**

**And one more thing…I haven't played yet the of ffVII first game…I only watched the movie and played Dirge of Cerberus…so If I said any absurd thing about the story...please tell me…but remember…my story is not supposed to be a exactly replica of square's stories…so Yeah, I know I did changed a few information…**

**In this story, I mixed everything…drama, romance, horror, action and a bit of comedy…**

**There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;)**

**---Chocolate and Cherry---**

**---Chapter 6 – The punishment ---**

…

On Monday, she got at the office at 10am, I was chatting with Irene, when she showed up, full of papers and a laptop that I didn't recall seeing in her apartment.

-Vincent, come, come, come. –she said in a hurry.

She dropped it all over the big table.

-We have a lot of work to do, I just met doctor Hojo on the elevator, I told him about our progress, so he wants the documentations re-writing until next week, he wants to submit it to the national science magazine by the end of this year! –she sounded worried.

-And… isn't that great?

-Off course it is! But we have a LOT to do, until then… -she made a long pause and then continued. -…we are going to start making experiences with animals…rats and monkeys, injecting them the omega.

-What?? But...isn't that dangerous??

-Yes…but we need to test it…so we can validate my theory so the magazine can accept it…so…a lot work to do.

---

It was November. We had 3 weeks left to finish the papers. Everything was working great…except the fact that doctor Crescent was more stressed then the usual, which I think was normal, since doc Mojo…I mean Hojo, was behind her back and yelling at her all the time. Actually he was doing the same thing with me, but I just pretended he wasn't there. And plus, she wasn't eating properly, so she was always fainting.

So one of these days, I was on my break. One of the greatest things about Shinra, was that they had a artificial landscape on the last floor of the building, with trees, grass, little birds… the ceiling was made of glass and it could be opened sometimes. They made that floor as some kind of astronomic observatory and sometimes they release some animals there. They make any kind of research in that complex.

But on my break time, I turn this place into my break place. Since we started making tests with animals, I got access to enter here.

So I laid under a big tall tree. I had opened the ceiling, so I could better feel the wind blow in my face. I was watching the clouds passing by, listing the little birds singing. Smoothly I closed my eyes.

It felt like in seconds later there was a presence by my side. When I looked up, I jumped.

-Wow…what's with the scare? Is my face that horrendous?? –she asked standing back with _my_ smile on her face.

-No! –I said right away. –I…I just closed my eyes…I wasn't sleeping! –I said a bit constrained.

-Do you have any idea of what time is it now?

-Ahn... 16:15pm?

-No… it's 18:20pm.

-No way! -I got up really quick.

-It's ok! –she said kindly –but …you are grounded mister!

-Oh no…I'm really sorry! –and I really was sorry, I didn't like leave her alone with all that work to do, specially knowing she was collapsing from times to times. But then I realize she was hiding something in her back.

-What is that?

-Your punishment mister.- she sentenced showing some kind of pick-nick basket. -…now you have to make me company…looking at my horrendous face!- she told me with that bright smile. "I could take more punishments like that" I thought to myself. -...now help me.

-You are the boss. –I smiled her back.

I placed the sheet over the grass she had inside the basket. And she started taking out some fruits, tea, cookies, cupcakes, and some other things she brought for us.

-So...how did you know I was here?? –I asked.

-I have seen you here before on your breaks…

-Oh… you… didn't make these, did you? –I asked worried about the cookies.

-Hahaha… no you are safe! I took them from the restaurant.

-Ah, thank God! –so she looked me and we started laughing.

We ate practically everything, I didn't noticed I was that hungry.

After that, we laid looking at the clouds slowly passing by.

-Tell me more about you Vincent…we have been working for almost a year now…I have been in your place once, and you in mine, but I know nothing about you.

-Hmmm…what do you want to know? –I put my hands in the back of my head.

-Hm... I don't know…everything.

-Ask me, and I'll answer.

-Hmm…what is your favorite color?

I looked at her, she had her eyes closed, with her hands in the back of her head. The wind was smoothly blowing her beautiful chocolate hair. There was still some soft sun light shinning her perfect peach skin. I could feel her sweet delicate sent from where I was. She looked different… I couldn't say how different, but I knew it was in a good way.

-Are you serious?? My favorite color??

-I said everything. –and she put my sweet smile on her face again without opening her eyes.

-Ahn… red… I guess.

-Hmm..-she opened her eyes and looked at me, like she was about to say something, but she didn't, instead, she kept looking at me in the eyes, I was almost getting blushed when she finally said something.

- Your…eyes…they are so brown that… in the light it looks red.

-Ah…yeah...I've been told that.

-Sorry…I just noticed now. –she said blushing.

-It's ok…what else do you want to know? –I tried to change the subject quickly.

-Hm… what is your favorite kind of music?

-Hmm… classical.

-Really??? –I felt a sarcasm there.

-Yeah... why?

-Nothing… I just thought you liked… I don't know...those, noisy musics.

-Don't call that music!!

-Hahaha... sorry.

-You are forgiven.

-Oh thanks…that is very kind of you!

-I know. –I said very proud.

-Tell me… about your parents.

-What do you want to know?

-What they do…where they are …where are they from.

-Well… they are from a small city called Domeki… they… do nothing but sleep… and they are sleeping right now.

-What? –she asked me confused.

-At a graveyard… I mean.. –I didn't liked talking about my parents actually.

-Oh…I'm so sorry Vincent…I didn't know.

-It's ok…it's been ten years since they got lazy. –I said sarcastically.

-Hmm... but you don't seam to like talking about them, do you?

-No… -but then I looked at her and realized I made her worried. -…they died in a car accident…I was in second year of high school… and... then I went living with my uncle… my father's only brother, the one that taught me cooking… my father was a important scientist too, and my mother worked with astronomy… -I set placing my backs on the tree. -…after they died, they left me everything they had…but…I gave to my uncle everything…I just kept that apartment and the car…I never liked that life…easy. –I saw she looking at me as if she was analyzing me or something. –What?? –I asked.

-Nothing. –she simply answered.

-So what is your favorite color?

-Hmm…pink!

-Really?

-Yeah.

-And how come I never saw you wearing anything pink?!

-Well...it so I don't get over it!

-Oh…sure.

-Hahaha.

I saw her sitting, looking at the sky that was now being filled by the darkness of the night. A few stars started to shine.

-What is your biggest fear, Vincent? -I knew she has been busy these days because of the hard work we had to do, so she was always stressed and worried…but didn't thought there could be something else in her mind…so I got surprised when she made that question.

-Hmm…now that is harsh boss! –she didn't look at me. -…well…ahn…I guess…none. –the last word didn't come out right…probably because I knew It was kind of sad to have nothing to lose anyway… but then…I looked at her again…

She was looking at me… sadly.

-What about you? What is your biggest fear… boss? –my voice didn't seams to come out.

-How shocked would you be if I said…my work…my project?

-Ha…I guess not even a little.

-Well, sorry for disappointing you. -I felt disappointed…but I couldn't say why.

-What about your family?

-I only have my mother…which she is very sick right now…like she needs a nurse around her 24 hours a day, but I never was too attached to her…I was always independent and on my own. –she sounded gloomy again.

I stood up and offered my hand to help her up.

-Com'on boss, we should go. It's getting late…and you should sleep. –I smiled and she took my hand.

----------

Note: I mentioned that Vincent's parents were from a city called Domeki…just to let you know…I invented that name…I have no idea if there actually is any city with that name!


	7. Chapter 7 The Insults

**Note: I do not own any character described here!**

**I've been thinking about this story for two months now (since I finished playing Dirge of Cerberus!) \o/ and finely decided to writhe it. Well…yeah...I know it got too long my story…but wanted to write it anyway. Like I said it was all in my mind for two months…so I just wanted to pull it out of my system. :p**

**About the story…it is a continued story of ffVII first game...the advent children movie and Dirge of Cerberus…so yeah it contains some spoils.**

**And one more thing…I haven't played yet the of ffVII first game…I only watched the movie and played Dirge of Cerberus…so If I said any absurd thing about the story...please tell me…but remember…my story is not supposed to be a exactly replica of square's stories…so Yeah, I know I did changed a few information…**

**In this story, I mixed everything…drama, romance, horror, action and a bit of comedy…**

**There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;)**

**---Chocolate and Cherry---**

**---Chapter 7 – The Insults ---**

…

It was another Friday when things around here got really serious. We had only 2 weeks to finish the papers to give them to doc Hojo so he can submit to the magazine, but…I really didn't think we could make in time. There were a lot of things we needed to improve before. And to each 2 papers, tests or exams we did, doc Hojo made us redo one of them again... he was really not helping!

I was really impressed on how Lucrecia was dealing with all that stress without exploding…she is so elegant…sometimes I felt like telling her not to try so hard... and she didn't even sleep properly anymore; eating was almost useless for her… consequently, she was fainting more often, and when it happened I used to take her to the nursery floor…yeah, they had to make a nursery floor, because apparently, they had a lot of doctors collapsing in each sector of the complex.

I was on my break, which I was taking only 10 minutes of them now, since I didn't wanted her to collapse on the office with no one around to help her. I used to bring her food and tea (I have totally forbidden her from drinking that coffee poisoning) for her break time, but she barely touched them, always working like crazy.

So I was coming back to the office, when I turned inside the hallway after passing by Irene… I saw the door opened, and as I was getting closer I could hear doctor's Hojo voice clearly saying:

-This is unacceptable!!! Not only is my name going down with this, as Shinra's name is… as** your name** as well, doctor Crescent! –I always hated the way he says her name! -… I don't think you know how much important to the world this is…it won't be only my head that will roll around here…because I'm taking yours too…- he made a pause and continued saying -… I used to be proud of you, because you were always punctual… -because of that??? He really doesn't deserve her! She was always giving her best, trying everything she could do to please him, and he only talks about her punctuality? –…no matter what I asked for you to do, you always did on time…you know what I think this is about??? Do you know?? –I couldn't hear her answer – I think it is because of that kid…you have been spending too much time with him, letting him distract you... I know he is young... he is cute, and you are lonely and needy for sex…those young trivialities things that he reminds you… and you feel seduced by him, don't you? Stop acting like a whore!!! You need to see your priorities here, this is not a playground!! You will have enough time to fuck with him when this was done, I want you to focus on this harder and finish this on time as you always did... you have been failing on me Crescent! Stop acting like a resistless little brat on him, stop depending on him! -wow… unbelievable! He just went so far... I was about to interfere, but then she started to talk.

–Do not talk about him like that, you know nothing about him… you should be kissing his ass, because without him THIS wouldn't happen.

-Hunf….I knew it was a mistake to choose Valentine's soon to be your assistant… I just thought he could have the same intelligence as his father had… -what the hell?? he knew my father?? Did my father used to work here for Shinra?? What is going on? Did Lucrecia knew about it? -… Watch you tone with me Crescent! And THIS would have happened sooner or later...eventually…don't get too enchanted with this boy… he is not all that. And soon as these papers are done I'm kicking him out of here. Now get back to work!

Suddenly he left the room and saw me standing out side the door. I have put my darkest expression on my face to see him. I was so angry that I was cracking my teeth, and had my wrists closed so tight that I was hurting myself. I was really holding my arm to not go punch that pathetic ugly face of his. Because that is what I wanted the most...broke that nose and teeth. He only gave me a glare with superiority and passed by without saying anything. Soon as I recompose myself, I entered the room.

She was devastated. She was sitting on the floor trying with no results to stock her tears. I put myself on my knees and took out of my pocket a tissue and offered her. She accepted it without looking at me.

-He is a jerk. –that was all I could whisper...I really wanted to take her in my arms and take her far away from here.

-You...heard it all didn't you? –I could barely hear her.

-...yes.

-I'm so sorry.

-Don't worry about me...I don't care about him...I'm just...worried about you. –I helped her stand, and once she was on her feet, she went straight to her computer. Seeing that scene was really horrifying for my eyes. She really intended to continue working today.

I shut her computer screen and grabbed her arms and made her stand.

-What are you doing Vincent? I have to finish this!

-No you don't! –I replied putting her bag on her shoulders. She wanted to fight against me but she suddenly blacked out. "Well, that is easier." So I took her in my arms carefully passing by Irene and said to her:

-I'm taking her to the nursery.

-U-hum. –everyone around was already used to see her collapsing, even the elevator guy, so it was pretty easy.

When we got at the nursery floor, instead of getting inside, I took the advantage that there was no one looking, and leave through the stairs.

There were 20 more floors of stairs until I could get to the garage, which I had to go down. Good thing she was lighter then she looks, because I wasn't that strong either.

At the garage, when I reached my car, I opened the back door and laid her there. Then I got inside and ran as fast as I could. There was no way I would let her stay in that torture complex any longer…so instead, I had an idea.

----

Want to know his idea?? Read the next chapter! XD


	8. Chapter 8 The kidnapping

**Note: I do not own any character described here!**

**I've been thinking about this story for two months now (since I finished playing Dirge of Cerberus!) \o/ and finely decided to writhe it. Well…yeah...I know it got too long my story…but wanted to write it anyway. Like I said it was all in my mind for two months…so I just wanted to pull it out of my system. :p**

**About the story…it is a continued story of ffVII first game...the advent children movie and Dirge of Cerberus…so yeah it contains some spoils.**

**And one more thing…I haven't played yet the of ffVII first game…I only watched the movie and played Dirge of Cerberus…so If I said any absurd thing about the story...please tell me…but remember…my story is not supposed to be a exactly replica of square's stories…so Yeah, I know I did changed a few information…**

**In this story, I mixed everything…drama, romance, horror, action and a bit of comedy…**

**There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;)**

**---Chocolate and Cherry---**

**---Chapter 8 – The kidnapping ---**

…

We were almost getting there when she woke up. I could see her through the rear view mirror of my car. She slowly sat, looked at me and then looked through the window, the desert view of where we were passing through.

-Vincent…where are we?

-We are almost getting there.

10 minutes later we could see a little house surrounded by white sand hills from far, which was getting bigger and bigger as we approached it.

It's been really long time since the last time I have been in this place.

Soon as I stopped the car she jumped out.

-Vincent! What the hell is this? Are you kidnapping me?

-Ahn…I guess you could say that… -I said leaving the car. Then I opened the trunk and started taking out a lot of bags full of food. I made a quick stop in the middle of the road to buy us something to eat, because I knew there was nothing inside the house.

-Are you going to help me or not? –I asked her.

-No I'm not!!! I can't believe you did this! You know I have so much things to do, I can waste my time here Vincent, if I don't finish that thing on time, you know I'll be screwed.

-Ok…so you won't help me! –I said ignoring her.

-Vincent!! Stop it!! Take me back! –now she was yelling. She realized that I wasn't paying attention to her, so she came to me trying to take my keys' car from my pocket. But my hand and arms were a larger then hers so I easily made put her hands behind her back as I stared her in her eyes.

-Calm down…-my tone was smooth and calm -… everything will be alright! I promise you…I won't let you delay on your dead line.

Once again she was analyzing my face. I realized she used to do that a lot when we were working…analyzing me… as if she was trying to figure who I am.

I felt her relax, so I let go of her hands, and she helped me with the bags.

Soon as we entered the house, after taking off our shoes, I could see her expression. She was amazed. And I didn't blame her.

-I used to come here a lot when I was a kid…it belonged to my uncle…I call it Heaven. –she smiled still impressed.

The house wasn't really that luxurious. But there was something about it that makes people feel very comfortable being in here. The living room was very wide with furniture made of wood. There was that old fireplace on the right. I remember my uncle building it for me, because I told him once how much I loved watching the fire burn and feel its warmth. We could see portraits all over that wall with pictures of my uncle since he was a kid until the old days. And more for the right there was his "office". Inside there was a wall covered with books and a big desk and its great armchair.

For the right we had an open kitchen and the stairs to the upper floor, where the 4 rooms and their bathrooms were.

Still in the living room, there was a big "door-window" that was closed by the curtains. Lucrecia got closer and peep trough it. She stood there a few seconds and suddenly she wide opened the contains amazed with the view. Out side there were a big terrace with a small table and three chairs.

-I don't believe this... Vincent…are we…in another country???

-No…just…8 hours from Shinra's.

-No way… is that… the beach??

-Yeah…

-It's… right there...Vincent!

-I know. –I was almost laughing of her. -…now you get why I called this house Heaven! –and I blinked at her as I was taking off my jacket and tie.

-Amazing! –she looked like a child impressed with her first gift. Some how it made me feel good about it. I made her forget her problems…at least for a moment.

-If you help me getting the bags inside, I promise you that I'll let you go out side. –and that was the first time I saw her truly smiling…it was so shinning and full of happiness that filled my heart with emotion. I couldn't believe that she was hiding such a beautiful smile from me.

So she finally helped with the bags. We put everything on its proper place on the kitchen, and then… she just wasn't leaving my side, always picking on me as she was warning me she wanted something that I couldn't forget…just like a little girl.

-I know…- I said tapping the top of her head -…let's go…the… last to get there will clean the house. –I said as running to get to the beach as fast as I could, and she came running too right behind me.

Soon as I put my feet on the water I noticed we were on our suit. I was wearing black pants and a white long sleeves shirt as she was wearing a blue skirt and a black thin blouse. We didn't bring any bathing suit.

I started to kick water it on her. We did that on each other for a long period of time like two little kids playing around, until she started to throw wet sand on me. So I did the same. Very smart, she started to run away from me, but I couldn't let her get rid of me that easily, so I went after her, she was laughing until I reached her waist. I lift her to turn around, we were far away from the house, but she was struggling so I would release her, but instead, I unbalanced and we both fell down. When I realized, I was on top of her. I never got this close to her face…seeing her still smiling like that…she was…incredibly beautiful…she had her face and hair all wet... I could feel her sweet warm breath smoothly blowing on my face. I thought my heart was about to come out through my mouth from jumping so hard and fast. And I saw her expression slowly change. My beautiful smile was fading. She started to gasp a bit loud, as she was blushing. That was the first moment I realized that I did had something I couldn't loose…I wanted to kiss those beautiful soft sweet lips of hers so badly… but I knew I couldn't do that…not now…not after everything that asshole just said a few hours ago... so I laid beside her staring the sky and said:

-You run fast. –I felt so stupid saying that.

-…

I look at her. She was looking the sky skeptically. I thought that was a bad thing.

-Thank you for… bringing me here. –she told me with a kind tone, surprising me.

-Any time…-I replied.

We were still trying to catch our breath back when suddenly she sits and tickles me making me laugh, and right after she went out running towards the house. I set watching her go. I couldn't tell what was that all about. Because I was pretty sure she understood what I just felt.

The sunset on the horizon was coloring the sky with a magnificent violet tone when I got inside the house. She was preparing some juice for us.

-I thought about making something for us to eat...but… I guess you would want to do that, right? –she said.

-Hehehe…absolutely.

-Can I…take a bath??? –she asked me as giving me a glass.

-Sure…the bathroom is upstairs…come, ll show it to you. –we dinked the juice in one big swallow and dropped the glasses at the sink.

Once we got up, I realized how really dusty the house was. And full of spiderwebs.

-How long haven't you been here? –she asked clearly noticing that too.

-Ten years…

-Wow…ten years!

-Uhum.

-Wasn't that when you parents…

-Yes. –I interrupted her.

-Ok…I guess...we should clean this place before go to bath…

-No...don't worry, by the time you get out of your bath I'll have everything cleaned!

-Don't be silly! I'll help you…wasn't that the deal, anyway?? –she said going down the stairs.

So within two hours we had everything cleaned. The living room, the office, the kitchen, the terrace, the bathrooms…there was only one missing room…the one that used to be my parents'.

Everything was placed as I remembered. The pillows, the sheets, my mother's hairbrush over that big bed…their portraits.

We started taking out the clothes from inside the wardrobe. There weren't many clothes because when we were coming, we usually spend only the weekends with my uncle. There were also a few shoes inside their boxes until I found a big box that I couldn't recognize.

Lucrecia was by my side cleaning the dust when I opened. I took a long satin red dress that made me remind the day she wore it…on her birthday we celebrate in the same year they died. That brought me a lot of memories…but as I didn't like to live in the past, I decided not to think about it.

-What a pretty dress. –she said.

-Do you like it?

-Yeah…its beautiful.

So I had an idea, I stood up, and opened the other door of that wardrobe, which were kept my father's belongings. And there it is, the black tuxedo that my father wore on the same night, wrapped in a plastic bag, good as new. I took it out and put it over the bed. Lucrecia was carefully watching me, still cleaning the shoes boxes.

I took my mother's dress from the box and also placed over the bed.

When we were finely done with the cleaning, I gave her some towels I found clean on my uncle's room drawer.

-We have a problem… -she said gloomy.

-What?

-I didn't bring any clothes…since you didn't warn me we were coming to the other side of the country! –she said showing me the state of her dirty and wet clothes.

-Well...sorry for that...but if I had told you, you wouldn't come!

-Of course not!

-See?? Anyway...I got that covered. –I said going to my parent's room.

-How??? –she came after me.

-Can you wear that tonight? –I asked gently giving her the red dress.

She looked at me as she was in pain. I understood that she didn't wanted to make me suffer with my mother's memories…but the truth is that it didn't, I remembered how beautiful my mother looked on it, and I now I wanted do see Lucrecia.

-It's ok…really. –I told her.

-Are you sure?

-Yeah..

-I saw some others more simple clothes there…

-Just wear that…-I told her pulling her away to the bathroom.

-----

Sorry I couldn't find the proper words to describe the dress, so I picked on google a dress that could look like the one I had in mind… here is the link: ..com/Heart+Truth+Red+Dress+Collection+Arrivals+


	9. Chapter 9 The dancing

**Note: I do not own any character described here!**

**I've been thinking about this story for two months now (since I finished playing Dirge of Cerberus!) \o/ and finely decided to writhe it. Well…yeah...I know it got too long my story…but wanted to write it anyway. Like I said it was all in my mind for two months…so I just wanted to pull it out of my system. :p**

**About the story…it is a continued story of ffVII first game...the advent children movie and Dirge of Cerberus…so yeah it contains some spoils.**

**And one more thing…I haven't played yet the of ffVII first game…I only watched the movie and played Dirge of Cerberus…so If I said any absurd thing about the story...please tell me…but remember…my story is not supposed to be a exactly replica of square's stories…so Yeah, I know I did changed a few information…**

**In this story, I mixed everything…drama, romance, horror, action and a bit of comedy…**

**There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;)**

**---Chocolate and Cherry---**

**---Chapter 9 – The dancing ---**

…

I knew sometimes that that could be bad for a man…but sometimes we could also take some advantage from the fact the women take too long to bath and to get dressed. But off course I tried to do everything as quick possible.

I made a simple quick dinner for us and settle the terrace table for us to eat out side. I even put a candle and let the sound of a smooth piano playback on the old sound system standing in the living room. I was wearing my father's tuxedo that fit me perfectly, since I got as tall as he was. I was looking back to the ocean when she appeared.

-Tadaaamm..-she said.

And there she was…taking my breath away… she looked way more stunning then I could remember my mother in that dress… the most beautiful thing that God had ever created….there is no Da Vinci in the world that could sculpt such a perfect beauty. She had left her hair loosen in her back, and the dress fit really perfect… except for the missing shoes that Lucrecia wasn't wearing none…

-Wow…-I felt really pathetic saying that, but it was all that came out. She smile a little embarrassed. -…you look great. –I didn't wanted to sound too "piegas" praising her.

-Thanks… -so she got closer and fixed my hair with those little fingers -…you and your messy hair…-my smile was there again -…not that I don't like it…but…you know, in a tuxedo you should fixed it.

-Oh...thank you… -now I blushed…she said she liked my messy hair.

As a true gentleman that I am, I pulled the chair for her to sit.

We enjoyed the meal with a glass of wine, talking about my uncle…after seeing so many pictures of him around the house; she got curious to know more about that old man. So I told her how great he is, and that he went living somewhere in Europe soon as I started to work, and told him I didn't needed him to baby-sit me anymore. She also told me about her mother, how tough and demanding she is.

I noticed the music was still playing, so I got up from the chair and raised my hand for her.

-Would the lady give me the pleasure of a dance? –I said smiling at her…I thought I had smile to encourage her…but I guess I did it because I was really looking for to it.

-A dance? Can you dance, Vincent?? –she sounded surprised.

-Yeas, I can! –I said very proudly.

-You are a little box full of surprises aren't you? –she had a special glare in her eyes. She drunk the rest of the wine in her glass and took my hand.

I felt really good and confident about myself….leading that little fragile body… and she moves so smooth and gracefully…We danced for a long perfect time… at first we started dancing with a significant distance between each other, but as we continued drinking and getting a bit happier… we were getting closer, until we ended embracing each other.

When the last song was over, still embracing my neck she looked in my eyes. Slowly she approached my face…I felt her sweet drunk breath again… so I just closed my eyes… and she gave me a kiss on my cheek… almost touching my lips. My heart jumped again. Crazy to get out of my chest.

When I opened, she was smiling fixing the back of my hair.

-Thank you so much for this lovely night.

-Sure… -I… I wanted to tell her that I would do anything she wanted me to…but I knew that was too much to say.

She let go of my neck and laid on the floor looking at the stars…so I did the same.

-What are you thinking? –I asked.

-I'm thinking…that I don't want to leave this place…this is perfect…I loved the freedom I felt…this was…the best day of my life Vincent…I'm really thankful to you. –I know she didn't really mean about not leaving here…she would never leave behind that project like that…so I just said:

-Well…if you want, we can come over every weekend.

She lean her head on my shoulder.

-So…you never brought anyone here before?

-No.

-And it had to be your annoying boss?? –she said it with a mocking tone.

-Hmm…she is not that bad.

-Is that so?

-Yeah..

-Hmmmm…so tell me about her. –I looked at her, but she just kept looking at the stars.

-She…is a really stressed little woman…a workaholic one, but…she is kind, and never actually yelled at me…always smiles at me...kindly…and she is so intelligent, that sometimes I feel…I fell really stupid, around her… -I made a long pause after that….there was so much I wanted to say, but I was drunk, so I should be careful on what else to say.

- Don't you have a girlfriend Vincent? You know, this place would be totally a hit! –she sounded a little nervous on changing the subject.

-Anh…no…I don't have a girlfriend.

-But you had… right?

-Ahn...I used to have one…in college, but…we it didn't worked.

-Oh... I'm sorry.

-It's ok…I didn't loved her, or anything.

-Hmm…but did you…ever loved someone?

-Hmmm….I don't know…maybe this little 9 years old girl…when I was on junior high…hehe.. –I said feeling embarrassed.

-Ohhh…that's sweet…-she said smiling.

-What about you?

-I had a boyfriend…on second year of college…but we didn't worked ether…he got mad that I was too focused on my studies...hahaha

-No kidding! Well, I guess I'm not surprised…it does sounds like you, you know.

-Yeah…but I don't regret that…he was too shallow anyway…

I was about to make a stupid random question when something more interesting came in my mind…

-…did you…knew…my father? –her expression quickly changed.

-Yes, he had lecture on my college with doctor Hojo. –I got surprised, she said it without hesitation.

-Why didn't you tell me?

-Because...I wasn't sure that he was your father…I just realized that, when you told me your father was a scientist too…please…don't be mad at me!! –How could I? She has just become my precious thing! I could never get mad at her.

-I'm not mad.

-Really?

-Yeah.

-Thank you.

Yeah, that night was really perfect. The sky was so full of stars of so many different sizes…as they were competing between themselves to see each one was the most beautiful. And the full moon standing there as a queen….the queen of the sky…on a dead endless waiting for her king to come and warm her from that cold lonely night.

When I looked at her again she was already sleeping…as a little fallen angel dressed in red…my beautiful red.

I took her carefully in my arms and put her in the guest's room's bed up stairs. I covered her with a blanket, and went bed myself.

Sunday was perfect too. We both wake on a handover, but we took some pills that I had brought, because I knew we were drinking… and so we were good as new.

We spent the whole afternoon on the beach.

This whole thing is funny because when I was driving her here, I never thought that this could happen, I was always keeping my distance from this house, because I knew I would live what had happen in the past again, but I guess that would have occurred if I had come alone…so I was actually happy that I brought her here…because now I have a new reason to come again…new memories to keep and remember…and I didn't want to loose it.

When the night was coming, we had to say good bye to the house…and a see you later…definitely.

We had a long eight hours of road ahead.

----

Note: sorry I couldn't find the proper words to describe the dress…so I took an image on gloogle of a dress that looked like the one I had in mind. Here is the link: ..com/Heart+Truth+Red+Dress+Collection+Arrivals+


	10. Chapter 10 The come back

**Note: I do not own any character described here!**

**I've been thinking about this story for two months now (since I finished playing Dirge of Cerberus!) \o/ and finely decided to writhe it. Well…yeah...I know it got too long my story…but wanted to write it anyway. Like I said it was all in my mind for two months…so I just wanted to pull it out of my system. :p**

**About the story…it is a continued story of ffVII first game...the advent children movie and Dirge of Cerberus…so yeah it contains some spoils.**

**And one more thing…I haven't played yet the of ffVII first game…I only watched the movie and played Dirge of Cerberus…so If I said any absurd thing about the story...please tell me…but remember…my story is not supposed to be a exactly replica of square's stories…so Yeah, I know I did changed a few information…**

**In this story, I mixed everything…drama, romance, horror, action and a bit of comedy…**

**There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;)**

**---Chocolate and Cherry---**

**---Chapter 10 – The come back ---**

…

On Monday, I got at Shinra's at 7oclock. She was already there, talking to doctor Hojo.

I couldn't believe on what I was hearing…even doctor Luy, the one that used to work on the room in front of ours, came out with a weird expression…I bet he heard the whole conversation before I got here and was thinking of what a jerk Hojo was.

-…you know how powerful both of us are together…with both of our hands we could rule the world doctor Crescent…so….just think about my proposal…forget that kid…forget what I said before…let's gather our intelligence.. –I had to interrupt this time. So I got inside the room. I was holding myself to not break his nose this time either.

Doctor Hojo gave me that superiority glare again and just said as leaving:

-Don't forget that test I asked you Crescent…I want it on my desk on Friday.

She was sitting on her chair looking down. I wanted to ask about the entire conversation they had, but I thought I shouldn't.

-What test? –I just asked.

-He… wants us to inject the omega on a human body.

-What?

-He said the magazine was asking…we have to find a volunteer until Wednesday.

-So soon…what if we don't?

-We have to, Vincent.

I knew we wouldn't…we had too many risks with that experiment…even if all of the tests we've made with the monkey were good…with the rats weren't…so there was a chance that it couldn't work on human beings… we wouldn't find anyone in so little time able to do that, to take that chance…but…I had promised her that I would not let her delay those papers.

-I'll do it!

-What??? No!!!

-Please…you know as well as I do that there wont be no one that will accept to take that many ricks of death to do that! And plus I said I would help you…so let me help!

-No! Not like that!!! I can't…loose you Vincent….you…you are…you are too important...for…us. – "us?" I could swear she didn't meant that.

-It will be all right!!! Don't you trust on your theory?? That theory that you have been working on so hard and for so long???

-Yes…but..

-I trust you too. Don't worry…everything will be all right.

-Vincent…if…if something happens to you…

-It won't. –I said firmly.

The truth is I was really scared. But I have made my mind…and I was willing to do that for her.

So three days were gone…we received a few names of people volunteering for the test, but after saying that we didn't had 100% of sure of what would happen, they all give up. I guess I was destined to get inside that capsule afterwards.


	11. Chapter 11 The end and the beginning

**Note: I do not own any character described here!**

**I've been thinking about this story for two months now (since I finished playing Dirge of Cerberus!) \o/ and finely decided to writhe it. Well…yeah...I know it got too long my story…but wanted to write it anyway. Like I said it was all in my mind for two months…so I just wanted to pull it out of my system. :p**

**About the story…it is a continued story of ffVII first game...the advent children movie and Dirge of Cerberus…so yeah it contains some spoils.**

**And one more thing…I haven't played yet the of ffVII first game…I only watched the movie and played Dirge of Cerberus…so If I said any absurd thing about the story...please tell me…but remember…my story is not supposed to be a exactly replica of square's stories…so Yeah, I know I did changed a few information…**

**In this story, I mixed everything…drama, romance, horror, action and a bit of comedy…**

**There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;)**

**---Chocolate and Cherry---**

**---Chapter 11 – The end becomes the new beginning---**

…

On Wednesday we prepared everything. I was calm, even more then I expected to be. Lucrecia in the other hand wasn't. She was trying to fake it, but I could tell she was really nervous about it.

Doctor Hojo spend the day with us, helping preparing the glass capsule…that one that always creeps me out. He didn't looked at me not once, but he had a really weird smile on that ugly face of his, that couldn't let me rest…as he was trying to tell me that he knew something.

It was 15pm when we had everything set.

Lucrecia took 2 syringes, one containing a small portion of Omega, and the other with an anesthetic to inject on me.

-There is still time for you to quit…you don't have to do this Vincent. –she said to me with those things on her hands...whispering. I saw doc Hojo from behind her, he was writing something on a paper…smiling. I thought he was mocking me as saying that he knew I would give up on that…but I didn't.

-No…don't worry, I'll be fine. –so she took my hand…one last time.

-I…I'm going to put you to sleep now. –she was trying to avoid my eyes, but I could see there was teas trying to come out.

-See you in a week. –I said raising chin, to look in her eyes.

-Have nice dreams, Vincent. –She said with those beautiful chocolate eyes drowning in her teas… soon she injected in my arm the anesthetic.

That was the last thing I heard.

---

---

---

When I woke up I was laid naked on the floor. There was something different about me that I couldn't realize what was it. I looked around, everything was crashed and broken. "Lucrecia!" was the first thing that came to my mind. When I left the room I was shocked, there was blood everywhere…everyone was dead… and the entire floor was ruined, as if an earthquake have destroyed it all…"Lucrecia!" I desperately looked for her body, hoping I still could find her with life and save her. Seeing the dead bodies of the others scientists that used to work on that same floor, made me feel sick… my head was spinning…Irene, even the happy elevator guy was dead…

It hurt so much. I could swear my heart was bleeding. I could barely stand up. And I couldn't find her. Irenes' computer screen was still on, I tried to see the date and time...I got stoned; a chill passed through my spine after seeing that it's been 5 months since I last saw her. So many thoughts came on my mind..."What was going on? What happened? Why? How? When?"

I wasn't feeling good at all. That spinning got more intense. And all that smell of blood and dead bodies, mixed with my anxiety, made me throw up.

When I passed by the door made of glass to get out of that place as quick as possible, and find Lucrecia... I saw a reflex of a strange dark long hair guy staring at me. I looked around, but there was no one. I looked again, and realized he had some kind of a monster claw on his left arm…but when I approached him…I realized I was facing myself.

---

Well. I find this one, the best chapter I wrote…I hope you like it too.


	12. Chapter 12 New Life

**Note: I do not own any character described here!**

**I've been thinking about this story for two months now (since I finished playing Dirge of Cerberus!) \o/ and finely decided to writhe it. Well…yeah...I know it got too long my story…but wanted to write it anyway. Like I said it was all in my mind for two months…so I just wanted to pull it out of my system. :p**

**About the story…it is a continued story of ffVII first game...the advent children movie and Dirge of Cerberus…so yeah it contains some spoils.**

**And one more thing…I haven't played yet the of ffVII first game…I only watched the movie and played Dirge of Cerberus…so If I said any absurd thing about the story...please tell me…but remember…my story is not supposed to be a exactly replica of square's stories…so Yeah, I know I did changed a few information…**

**In this story, I mixed everything…drama, romance, horror, action and a bit of comedy…**

**There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;)**

**---Chocolate and Cherry---**

**---Chapter 12 – New life---**

…

I was born three years ago…well at least that is what I like to think, since my oldest memories started there…when my body was found on a river's shore by Yuna and Basch, who took me in on their place. At that time, I had my head hurt, as if I fell down from some high place…or as if someone had hit me, as they told me. Anyway…I had lost my memories and not even my name I knew anymore.

So they started calling me Rinoa... they said that name fits me…

About them, they used to work on that collapsed company called Shinra. Yuna worked as a cook and Basch as a physicist. They told me a weird history about how Shinra collapsed…that one day they were working normally, when suddenly the entire complex started to shake, and a few seconds later a intense white light invade it all…so the next thing they remembered were waking among a lot of dead bodies. They said there were a really few people that left alive. And they were two of them…they also think I might have worked there too, since that river they found me was near by the complex…or I was just passing by…as I tell myself. That Shinra really gives me chills...but some times…I feel like it is calling me.

Of course I knew there were something wrong with me…and sometimes, I have some weird dreams…like the one I was laid in a dark room and suddenly I wake…and when I turn my self, I see four capsules made of glass…three of them were occupied of a female human body they were sleeping…or dead. When I get close to them, I get scared noticing that their all looked like me…except about the fourth capsule one…that was empty...and then someone stands behind me, so I turn around to face him…or her…in my dream I can't see the face…but by my expression on seeing that person, I know that I knew who that was… and after that, I woke up.

Yuna and Basch were living peacefully on a small community with some others refugees from that incident, but my desperate need to know the truth, to know what really happened there…what made that intense white light and what caused the shake before that…made them help me in this search.

But of course, as to compensate them, I used to help them too with the community duties. So when they had nothing to do…they were collecting information with people that lived near by at that time…because everything around the complex was destroyed.

And to each one we asked something about the incident, they tell always tells us a different story.

There was this lady that once told me, that some time after that incident; she was passing near by Shinra with her little brother when she saw a big dark thing flying out one of the buildings…with bat wings. She sounded so terrifying that I almost believed her…but it must have been some big black bird that she saw.

Basch told me that Shinra had so many people researching, that he didn't even knew a quarter about what people was studying in there…but he did knew that they were dealing with too many dangerous things, that he didn't doubt of anything that was told him.

Two years ago there was a big fuss around Shinra. People were getting sick, a dark stain on people's skin appeared, and they called it Geostigma. They said it was caused by one of Shinra's things that caused that. And one day, a group of people were fighting against each other on the streets. It was a really big fight…the whole town was practically destroyed…until they found a cure for Geostigma.

And then a year after, there were soldiers, nominated as "Deepground" inside Shinra, trying to cover up what happened from the society… but they were actually on a war...against another group so called "WRO". Several people died. And we couldn't know why or what happened… we couldn't know exactly what was that all about…we only know there was something **really** important called "Lifestream".

On that time, I had a lot of weird dreams and nightmares…one of them I still can't forget…was the first time I dreamed about him…I was talking to a young guy…he was taller then I, short dark hair…and sweet red cherry eyes…he had a sweet and gentle smile for me, and we were running on the ocean…he was so warm and cheerful…that I wished I could be dreaming about him forever. Gladly, I had a lot of dreams with him after that, and he was always telling me "everything would be all right" making me feel secure… he was always telling me that right before I wake up from my dreams.

Today was Sunday. The day that no one gets near Shinra because people say they can hear weird noises coming from inside. But the three of us used to sneak in to find anything that could tell us what happened… what kind of terrible story Shinra was hiding inside.

We took an old army truck that Basch found once abandoned in the middle of nowhere, but working perfectly. We need a vehicle to get to Shinra's, since the small community we were living was too far from there.

So far we had found a few documents about several things, but nothing related to the Deepground, WRO…Geostigma or Lifestream, but still we were collecting everything we could. Every Sunday we search for files on an upper floor of the complex…we started with the first floor of the highest building of the complex, because we believed the most important information could be there… inside the highest building of the world, the most scared one, placed in the center of the complex.

So this Sunday we were on the 30º floor...meaning that it has been 30 weekends we've been searching for something.

But again we couldn't find anything.

We were leaving before the night fall when We heard something crash on a upper floor.

-Is there someone else in here? – Yuna asked.

-I don't know…let's look –Basch answered.

So I follow them thought the elevator that luckily was still working.

We came to the 31º floor. We searched everywhere, but there was nothing. Those walls badly painted in red, with people's blood still makes me uncomfortable.

When we were passing through that glass door to reach the elevator, a part of the ceiling fell over Basch. Yuna started to scream out laud. I tried to take it off over his body but it was too late, he was already dead…

-Oh my lord… -I said letting tears fall from my eyes. And hearing Yuna crying like that, only made me get more nervous. But then I felt like there was something watching me…I looked up, I saw that there was also a hole on the 32º floor, like something fell from there, and I could see a shadow passing by on the 33° floor.

-There is…someone up there! I saw it! –I said to Yuna.

I tried to calm her down. And then we took the elevator again.

At the 33º floor, looking from that hole on the ground, we could see Basch's blood coming from under those pieces of rock that fell over him. Besides that hole, we found another hole on ceiling in the room number 33.2658 which was extended to the 35º floor.

-This is getting weird Rinoa...these holes… it looks like they have the same size – Yuna said taking my arm for us to get out of there.

On the elevator, I pressed the 35 button. Yuna looked at me with disapproval, but she didn't say anything. I simply felt like doing that…as if it was a call for me…I should go there.

The elevator stopped. I left first, carefully looking everywhere…but before Yuna could get out, the elevator closed the door.

- Yuna! –I screamed. I didn't get any answer. -…damn! –but I had to continue…there were something in that floor that keeps me telling I should be here.

---

I took the names Yuna, Bash and Rinoa from FF-VIII, FF-X and FF-XII characters XD.


	13. Chapter 13 The Glasses

**Note: I do not own any character described here!**

**I've been thinking about this story for two months now (since I finished playing Dirge of Cerberus!) \o/ and finely decided to writhe it. Well…yeah...I know it got too long my story…but wanted to write it anyway. Like I said it was all in my mind for two months…so I just wanted to pull it out of my system. :p**

**About the story…it is a continued story of ffVII first game...the advent children movie and Dirge of Cerberus…so yeah it contains some spoils.**

**And one more thing…I haven't played yet the of ffVII first game…I only watched the movie and played Dirge of Cerberus…so If I said any absurd thing about the story...please tell me…but remember…my story is not supposed to be a exactly replica of square's stories…so Yeah, I know I did changed a few information…**

**In this story, I mixed everything…drama, romance, horror, action and a bit of comedy…**

**There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;)**

**---Chocolate and Cherry---**

**---Chapter 13 – The Gasses---**

…

So I started searching for something in the desk's drawer that was supposed to be the secretary's. I found a box inside, that called my attention. Something was telling that inside that box was everything I wanted to know. I opened it and found a bunch of files containing a picture and the profile of the people that used to work on that floor. I went through all those files until one of them got my attention… I chill passed through my spine… I felt my heart jumping non stoppable…I had found the picture of **my** red cherry eyes…

-Vincent…Valentine… -it was his name. My eyes filled with tears… the file had his height and weight, his blood type, his allergies, all the diseases he had, his charge at Shinra, his parent's name, even his address, which I recognized, because now there was nothing but an empty field destroyed on that war years ago. I looked at his picture for a long time…wondering what kind of man he actually was…was…no!!! He can not be dead!!! I felt a agonizing pain invade my heart…and I just couldn't stop looking at his picture…

Suddenly I hear a strange noise coming from inside the dark hallway behind the desk. I took a look and saw some really big shadow passing through…but it was so fast that I preferred keeping search for more information. Maybe it was just my imagination.

So I folded that file immediately and put it on my pocket, and kept searching for something else. And then I found another file… with my picture on it. But before I could read the name, I heard the sound of something big… metallic falling down. "ok, so there is someone in here!" I quickly put that file inside my other pocket and went in direction of the sound.

That hall was full of doors, some were broken. That vertigo I used to feel because those walls painted with blood were gone…now there was only the cold pain in my stomach warning me that I was about to face something dangerous. I passed through dozen doors, and I couldn't see anything. Until I heard clearly something moving inside the next door ahead. The room number 35.2658. That number… looked familiar..

I took a long deep breath, before giving my next step.

So slowly I entered the room.

There it was. That thing…that monstrous thing…it had two times my height…and it had the smell of a corpse. I realized his skin was different…it was all sewed and it had blood all over his body…it's muscles were all swollen but I could clearly see that his spine was about to come out of that disgusting skin.

Slowly that monster turned around to face me.

I got so scared that I couldn't move.

That thing was wearing glasses. Strangely, I recognized those glasses, and I noticed that he recognized me too. But it was looking at me terrified. Until I figured…that thing… used to be a human being.

When he gave the first step up, I ran like crazy in the elevator's direction. I was running desperately through those doors.

-You!!! He said behind me.

I ran away from him. When I got in front the elevator, I kept pressing the button to open the door. When I got inside, I saw Yuna's body quartered into several little pieces.

-AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh ! –I scream as loud as I could, that was just too much for one day!!! "What is going on???" This looks like a nightmare…it has to be it!!! But when I turned myself he was already inside. That monster pressed the button to close the door. I thought I would collapse from that scare I was feeling. I knew that was the last day of my life… That was the only thing I was sure about. I would die. And it couldn't be more unfair…just when I finely found something about the man of my dreams and who I really was…and in the same day I lost my two best friends..

The elevator went up.

-You…you…you should be dead!!!-he kept saying that over and over with those giant enraged eyes behind those glasses staring at me. And all I could do was stare him back stoned…about to fall down.

The elevator seamed to take an eternity to stop again. His smell was driving me sick…I felt like I could throw up at any time.

We were on the last and highest floor of the world. It was all crashed…with no walls or ceiling, only dead plants.

Suddenly an image came to my mind, like a flashback… a beautiful place filled by the fresh green grass, and some trees. Smooth wind blowing in my face, and I look at that young guy sleeping like a fallen angel, peacefully resting under a beautiful big tree...I had that dream before… And then I saw that ugly monster's face again, struggling me. I felt a shock on my brain. So I noticed I was getting breathless… I tried to hit him, but it was worthless. Everything was beginning to fade, all that rush was disappearing as I loose my strength… until someone or something shot on his back. The monster throws me out of the elevator. I couldn't see what that was, because it happen too fast. And the only thing I could think of was saving my live. So I tried to run inside the elevator again dragging my injured body, but that monster was already there waiting for me …and with a blink of an eye, he throws me again with his giant foot far away…it was such a strong kick that I didn't even felt it, but I was definitely going to, later. I fell on the edge about to fall down… if he had kicked me with a little more strength, I would have fallen from the highest building…but I realized that I wasn't that lucky. That part of the floor was loosing…and just as quick as that kick was, it fell.

I heard someone screaming a "noooooo"…and it wasn't that monster's voice.

I could hold myself on the window of the next floor down. But I was about to release my hand if no one come to save me in time, so I screamed my throat out hoping that that person could take me away from here.

-Heeeeeeeeeeeeeellllp!!! –my voice barely came out. I did the stupid thing of looking down…I was so high that the others building surrounding this one looked like a bunch of little ants. It made me dizzy.

Suddenly a rain of rocks fell down. They were fighting.

I knew that who ever was there fighting that monster with the glasses, was just as monstrous as he was…there is no way a human being could fight him!

And then a dark figure appeared flying…in a bat wings…"no way!" I though to myself… so it was true that story that girl told me… that thing looked at me and flew back towards the glasses monster.

I was already voiceless to ask for help again. Besides, the one I thought it could be my savior was another monster…I didn't knew each one I should be more afraid of.

My hand slipped.

There I was. About to face death, I closed my eyes to try to visualize one last time that beautiful face…the face of my angel…the man of my dreams…Vincent Valentine.

He smiled at me again, and told me everything would be all right, making me feel safe again. I wondered if I would meet him…but a few seconds later I felt something grabbing me.

I didn't wanted to open my eyes again to face one of those monsters anymore…"enough...let me die in piece" I thought.

It passed minutes while I was waiting for death…and suddenly I noticed that perfume…I knew that perfume…from somewhere….and that arm around my waist…it is warm…not cold as that monsters hands that was trying to struggle me before.

I slowly opened my eyes… a man dressed in a red weird suit was holding me. He had half of his face covered by his suit's collar, and his forehead was covered with a red head scarf thing.

Some how I felt I could trust him. I embraced him soon as I realized we were flying high on a flying motorcycle. He kept holding me with his warm right arm.

Things started to fade dark again.


	14. Chapter 14 The Flying Ship

**Note: I do not own any character described here!**

**I've been thinking about this story for two months now (since I finished playing Dirge of Cerberus!) \o/ and finely decided to writhe it. Well…yeah...I know it got too long my story…but wanted to write it anyway. Like I said it was all in my mind for two months…so I just wanted to pull it out of my system. :p**

**About the story…it is a continued story of ffVII first game...the advent children movie and Dirge of Cerberus…so yeah it contains some spoils.**

**And one more thing…I haven't played yet the of ffVII first game…I only watched the movie and played Dirge of Cerberus…so If I said any absurd thing about the story...please tell me…but remember…my story is not supposed to be a exactly replica of square's stories…so Yeah, I know I did changed a few information…**

**In this story, I mixed everything…drama, romance, horror, action and a bit of comedy…**

**There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;)**

**---Chocolate and Cherry---**

**---Chapter 14 – The flying ship---**

…

I was inside that room again…that room with the four capsules and tree replicas of me. I had just entered when a man using the same glasses as that monster, came right after me, telling that that was his most precious experiment. I was terrified.

-What means all this doctor Hojo?!! –I was intrigued, angry and amazed at same. It was too many feeling passing through my body.

-This…my dear…is your death!!! –he had a dark smile on his face that made me really scared. So I tried to run but he took my arm and hit me with something really heavy in my head that made me faint. Everything faded. Then small fading images came through my eyes…me being dragged through a field…a shadow of someone pulling me through my feet…and me drowning with the salty taste of water.

I woke up.

I still could feel the pain in the back of my head…in the same place I was hurt when Basch and Yuna found me…I looked around… I was on a strange room. There were only a bed and a window, but it didn't looked like a prison. I tried to stand up, but the injuries were too much…now I could feel, my entire body was in pain. But with a great effort I made to sit. I saw a crutch besides the bed. I took it to stand up and see through the window, so I realized I was flying.

-A flying ship...

A long dark hair girl came in holding a tray of food and drink.

-Hi…you're awaken…you shouldn't be up… your body is too damaged.

-Hi…-I replied sitting back on the bed.

-Here…it's been two day since you are sleeping. –she said giving me the tray.

-Thank you. –I set on the bed. I didn't realize how hungry I was.

-I'm Lockheart…Tifa Lockheart.. –that girl said with a kind smile.

-I am… -I remembered I couldn't see my real name yet -… you can call me Rinoa….ahn…how…how did I get here? –I asked.

-A friend found you.

-Red suit, haired guy?

-Yeah…he may be a bit scary but he is a good person. –she told me. -…everyone is on the deck…come after eating! –she said leaving the room.

As I was finishing eating, I remembered that weird dream I just had…it made me think…maybe they weren't that weird…maybe they were past events that happened to me before I loose my memories…"my memories"… now everything makes sense, so I just figure how did I lost them…"that Hojo guy"…when he hit me…and he threw me in that river. Besides, that is the best explanation for me to be dreaming about a person that I have never met since "I was born".

I looked for the files I got at Shinra with Vincent's file and mine in my pockets. But they were empty. I looked over again to make sure I didn't lost it…but I guess I did…"oh no!" I can't believe I have lost the only thing I have found about me and Vincent…"Vincent"…at least I could read his name…that was quiet enough.

I left the room with the crutch helping me to walk; there was a giant hall ahead for me to slowly cross. There were others several doors with a few men guarding some of them. I approached a guy to ask where the deck was. The guy gave me the instructions to turn left, then right, then go up stairs, and turn right again…it was a labyrinth…endless one. Luck me that I found others guards to lead me with more instructions.

When I finely got to the deck, after a hour I guess, since I was crawling like a slug, I saw that Tifa girl, and besides her there was a tall handsome blond guy which I recognized him from that terrible fight a few years ago. He was one of the people fighting against the three white haired guys in the center of that now ruined small city.

Looking behind them there was another blond guy...older then the first one, he was driving the ship with a cigarette on his mouth. And standing behind the second blond one, against the wall was the weird red suit man that saved me from those monsters. He had his eyes closed. His freezing expression was intriguing me.

-How are you feeling sugar? –the older blond asked.

-I…I'm ok… -so Tifa and the younger blond that hadn't noticed my presence there looked at me.

-Good, good!! Listen, if you need anything just call us! I'm Cid Highwind by the way...but you can just call me Cid –he keep introducing him self.

-Can I…ask...what are you people? What relation with Shinra do you have? –maybe they could tell me what happened.

-Why do you want to know? –the younger blond approached me with a very serious face, wondering what could me my reasons to want to know such a important thing. His voice was deep, a bit scary.

-Because…I…I am looking for someone.

-Whom?

-Ahm…some…Hojo guy.

Suddenly the red suit haired man was standing right beside me staring at his feet and said on a very melancholic tone:

-Stop looking for him!

-Why?

-He is no long that man you knew.

-What? –he quickly turned his face and gave me a really cold glare. It was the first time I noticed his eyes…his red eyes. It made me remind of that sweet young man that I liked so much to dream about…but there is no way those cold eyes that was now staring at me could have anything to do with the sweet and gentle look that Vincent used to give me. And besides…it was not only the long hair that makes him different from my Vincent…his voice was deeper, he was a bit taller, he has a pale skin… and his frozen cold emotionless expression was completely different from my sweet warm angel.

-You already found him! –he continued.

-What?? You? –I asked surprised. He did not looked even a little to that man I saw on my dream trying to kill me. Thou I wouldn't doubt he could kill me with those giant hands…his hands…I realized he was using some kind of a golden armor protecting the left arm. But he shook his head telling me "no" and then added:

-The creature that attacked you at Shinra. –so the vision of that horrendous monster in glasses came... struggling me. Automatically, I place my hand on my neck...and I noticed there was a mark he left on me. Of course now things made sense…now I get why he kept saying that I should be dead on the elevator, and why a monster was wearing glasses.

The red suit guy noticing my disappointment, puts his right hand on my shoulder, and still emotionless he said:

-Give up…

But how could I give up…he was the only one that could know about Vincent…I HAVE to talk to him.

-No…I can't…I must talk to him!!

-Why? –the young blond guy asked.

-Because…I'm looking for someone else…and he is the only one that might know about him.

-Who else are you looking for?

-Another guy…named Vincent…Valentine.

Surprised with by answer, Tifa, Cid and the younger blond guy looked at the red suit guy.

-What?? Do you know something about him??? –I asked him trying to find his cold look hidden on his res cape. But he just started to walk towards the entrance. My feet simply started to move after him, but soon I realized I was too slow to keep following him, so I just screamed:

-Wait!!! You know him don't you??? Tell me!!! Please… -the last work didn't come out right…my throat was hurt. But he stopped walking.

-Tell me…-I was whispering almost soundless. –is...he…alive? –tears fell down my eyes, that possibility made my bones shake..

-Yes. –when I looked at him again he had disappeared.

The young blond hair guy passed through me and put himself on his knees offering me his back.

-Come…I'll take you to your room.

So he took me to that room silently. When he put me on the bed I asked:

-What is your name?

-Cloud.

-Cloud…what is the red suit guy's name?

-Ask him.

I felt so tired that I just fell asleep after that.

I was injecting something on Vincent as he kept his eyes closed…I was trying to swallow my sadness. Suddenly I was moving my lips but I couldn't hear anything. I was talking to Hojo. Then it looked like we were arguing about something that made me really upset.

I woke up feeling gloomy…"did I have…done something to Vincent?" I couldn't remember… I was so close to know more about him… why couldn't I hear what we were saying?

I kept looking at the ceiling trying to remember something when suddenly I noticed a presence. I looked to the other side of the room and there he was… the red suit guy standing against the corner…with his eyes closed.

-Did…did you took from my pockets some papers?

-No.

-Hm…I see.

-If you really need to talk to him…I'll take you there. –he told me on that deep emotionless voice, leaving me astonished.

-I do! –I replied right the way.

-Hojo is been living inside Shinra for some time now…he never leaves that old building…in a week…I'll take you there.

-He told me leaving through the door.

-Wait! What…what is your name?

-Soon…soon you will find out. –that was the last time I heard something coming from him within this week that I had to wait patiently.


	15. Chapter 15 The Truth

**Chapter 1****5 – The truth**

We were leaving out side Cid's flying ship on the mysterious red suit guy's flying motorcycle. I embraced his back letting his long red scratched cape hiding me. I saw the big gun he was carrying on his waist. Tifa, Cid and Cloud stayed behind us inside that monumental ship.

I closed my eyes.

When I open again, I realized we had already landed on the ruined last floor of that building.

The floor looked more cracked then the last time I was here…it must have been a cause of those two monsters fighting…so the dark figure of the monster with bat wings came to my mind…I remembered that somehow he had a human form…better than Hojo looked at least.

-On that day you saved me…I saw… another monster fighting Hojo…did you see it? –I asked.

-It…it was me. –I got speechless…But I wasn't so scare as I felt when I first saw the monster Hojo, because I knew he wouldn't hurt me…otherwise he would have done a long time ago. But still I just could babble a "what?", but I guess he didn't heard me. Instead, he walked on the elevators direction.

When I got there, I still could see a few pieces left of Yuna's mutilated body.

-Poor Yuna… -a short movie passed on my mind with all the moments I had with her and Basch.

-It was your friend?

-Yeah…

-I'm sorry.

-Hm... –I tried really hard not to cry anymore…I didn't wanted him to think of me as a scary little mouse and give up on taking me to see Hojo.

-Try not to look. –he said as pressing the 35 button on that big panel screen.

When we left the elevator...I could better feel the rotten smell there was.

We heard a weird deep snarl coming from inside that dark hallway facing us…calling us.

From inside that darkness I could swear I saw two yellow eyes quickly blink. But I thought it could have been my imagination playing some tricks on my mind since I was scared to death.

But then just as quick as that blink I thought I saw, was that push that red suit guy gave me. When I raised my head to look what happened I saw it…a big different kind of dark blue tiger was above that guy. He was trying to struggle that animal above him.

I ran through the secretary's desk and took the chair behind it to hit the animal with that.

I made it's head bleed, but that was it, it didn't move a feet.

-The gun! Shoot him with the gun –…he told me looking at his gun that had fallen out of his waist on the floor. I hesitated for a moment, because I had never used a gun before…but that big animal was about to rip off his head. "no! I will not let anyone else die because of me!" Besides that animal was so huge that was impossible to not hit it from that distance.

So I shot it in the head. It was like a horror movie, seeing his head blow up. I never thought I could face such terrifying things.

Suddenly I saw that desk flying over my.

It fell over my legs. That pain was so great, that I must had fainted, because when I woke up again I was laid inside the elevator. "What happened? Where is the red cape guy?"

My leg was bleeding too much and I was losing my strength, there was no muscle in my useless body that wasn't in pain, but I have to keep moving.

I saw that desk completely broken against the wall, and unexpectedly I saw it. It was unquietly observing me.

He was completely out of control, totally needy for fresh human flash, and I just couldn't stopping thinking that I was the most perfect pray there could be.

I could manage to get inside a room and lock myself in it.

My nose was suddenly filled with a terrible disgusting smell of some tainted thing.

-AAAAAAAaaAAAAAAAAaAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! –my heart jumped when I saw those dozens strange dead creatures decomposing there.

-Calm down, calm down, calm down… -I keep repeting myself over and over. Tears were falling without my consent. But that horrible smell couldn't let me relax. I had to get out of there or I would collapse from sickness instead of blood loss.

When I open the door, monster Hojo was staring at me. I got completely frozen.

He punched me against the bloody wall. Everything finely faded into black one more time…my time had come… without meeting Vincent again…without being able to save Yuna and Basch, even the red suit weird guy…but that still wasn't my time to died…I opened my eyes again.

Hojo was laid on the floor with his arms missing…his body was full of bruises, scratches and holes.

The red suit guy that standing right in front of him, had his body transformed into that dark bat winged monster…and he was appointing his gun at Hojo.

If he shot him, he will definitely die…and I wouldn't get my answers…that could actually be my last chance.

-Nooo!!! –I yelled him. –don't kill him!!! –I said as crawling myself there.

So I looked on those tired eyes behind that now broken glasses.

-Where is him? I know you can talk. –I was crying of sadness mixed with fear and anger.

-Whom? –he asked on that deep hoarse voice he had. But unconsciously I punched his face…I was so mad that I couldn't hold myself.

-You know who!!! –but he looked at me like he really didn't knew of whom I was talking about.

-Vincent!!! Vincent Valentine you jerk!!! What did you do to him!!! –I was screaming desperately, punching his monstrous bloody chest. I must be too weak for him, because he didn't seams to feel anything.

And then he started to laugh…laugh out loud.

-What?? What are you laughing about?? –then I looked at the transformed red suit guy standing beside me, still pointing that gun at that pathetic monster armless. He looked like a statue…motionless.

-You...you said he was still alive!!! You said he was alive!!! Did you lied to me??? –I was stuttering at this point…the thought that he was taken away from me forever… I changed my position the keep punching the other monster that was standing besides me…I could not bear that painful agony trying to explode on my chest anymore.

-I see…you haven't told her! –Hojo said with a sarcastic tone. And continued to laugh. And then added –…thank you for giving me this pleasure!

-What are you laughing??!! Please tell me! I just can't take it any mooooore!!! –I thought I was about to collapse again.

-Vincent Valentine…the great Vincent Valentine, is standing right beside you…you idiot!!! –said that hoarse voice.

I needed a few seconds to process that. Suddenly my tears stopped falling. My heart was about to break up violently like I have never felt before…my entire body was getting cold. "What did he mean by my side?" So slowly I turn my face to my right…but…but there was no one.

I heard Hojo laughing more intensely.

-The other side sweet heart! –and suddenly I heard a shot….I looked at Hojo...his face was soaked in blood. So I turned to my left…and all I could see was that sad face of that pale skin, winged monster facing the dead Hojo.

-N…no…it can't be! It can't be!

I tried to run away from that hell. But my leg didn't wanted to grant me that wish, I guess it was too damaged, so I fell on that stinking bloody floor. So I finely decided to give in.

I could remember everything clearly now...my entire life passed slowly though my eyes.

The first day I met Vincent, the first time we had lunch together, the first dinner, the pick-nick under our tree. The beach, his voice, his smile, his scent I could feel when we danced. His warmth. His silken messy short hair…and he telling me "everything will be all right", that last thing I heard from him when I injected Omega on his arm.

When I woke up I realized I had my legs and chest wrapped in bandages. I was lying down over a red cape. I looked around and realized that I was actually inside a cave. Slowly and carefully I set. The red suit guy…Vincent…was sitting over there. He looked like he was in pain…the same pain I felt before.

I stared at him for a long moment… trying to figure what kind of life did he lived during all these years we've been apart… trying to assimilate the whole thing. So I dragged myself and set right beside him.

-I…I am so…so sorry… -I was about to touch his hand, but I didn't… I knew that he was that Vincent from my dreams…but some how I felt like I really have lost him…that I wouldn't see him never again…some how, he was not my Vincent… –I am so sorry that I did this to you. –that struggling pain came back with the though that I had destroyed his life completely.

-I…I never blamed you. -He looked forward, staring at something standing in front of us that I haven't seen yet. I turn my face and…there it was…that creepy thing…my dead body inside a giant crystal rock.

-So…so that is it… that is what he did.

-Did you knew about it?

-Yes…when…when I was about to take you out of that capsule, Hojo called me to see his most important experience…he had created 4 replicas of my body…they were supposed to serve as "guinea- pig" for any kind of experiment…and he was so fascinated with genetics that he decided to make perfect copies of a person…but one of them he would use for another excuse…to assassin me, so he can get all the merit for those tests, documents…everything we had done… -I made a long pause trying to focus on the images that were passing in my mind. -…I argued with him…I said that you wouldn't let him…but after a big laughter, he just said that he would let you die inside that capsule…so I..I tried to run to take you out of there…but he hit me in the back of my head…so I fainted…

-What happen to you?

-He threw me out in a river…hopping I could die drowned…but Yuna and Basch, found me. - their memories will be forever kept inside my heart.. –they saved me…and took me in…when I had lost my memories.

-Hm…

-I'm so sorry Vincent.

-More importantly is that you are alive. –that red suit guy, right before my eye, looked me kindly… followed by a small but warm smile that I remembered vividly. For the first time, I felt that I really had found my Vincent.

I didn't hold myself…didn't even wanted to…I evolved his strong neck with my arms…holding him tightly.

He gently put me on his lap and also held me. I felt so small evolved by those big strong arms.

-Lucrecia… -that sweet gentle voice smoothly calling my name whispering at my ear…made my whole body chill. -…you have no idea how lonely and desperate I was… -I realized he was crying…and he was also trembling.

I release his neck from my arms and placed my hands on his face. Those sad cherry eyes, that had suffered so much. I could feel his pain…his bleeding heart.

-You really like red. –and that was the most stupid thing I ever said in my life, in the most inappropriate moment. But he didn't cared. He just gave the most sweet and kind smile and held the back of my neck, and slowly approached my face, with his lips lightly opened. Just like on that time on the beach, I could feel the sweet warmth of his breath with those beautiful cherry eyes looking into mine...shaking my bones…that feeling of knowing that he was seeing me…only me, made all that pain I felt before go away.

Sweet and gently…he touched my lips with his own soft lips giving me the best kiss…that only he was capable to give me.


End file.
